1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more specifically, to a ball return apparatus with a pivoting bi-sectional spring-loaded base platform to help propel the user from a reclined position to a sitting position as he throws a weighted ball towards an elevated ball deflection net that is connected to the stationary portion of the base platform by means of a releasable high-tension mechanical stabilizing spring. A similar spring connects the stationary and pivoting portions of the base platform to provide lift when the user is on the upswing and shock dissipation when reclining. The present invention incorporates skill and gamesmanship into abdominal exercises so as to provide a fun and interesting way for the user to get a complete abdominal workout.
Use of the present invention requires the user to lay on his back upon the base platform with his feet secured within foot straps located in the proximity of the deflection net. The user's feet and buttocks reside on the stationary portion of the base platform while his back and head are supported by the pivoting backrest which is at approximately a 45 degree angle to the floor and stationary portion. The user begins the exercise by holding a ball and leaning back against the pivoting backrest to provide tension on the spring mechanism so he is propelled forward when he begins the sit-up. As the user is moving upward he throws the ball towards one of the deflection nets depending on which abdominal muscle group is selected to be worked. The user tries to time the throw so that the rebounding ball could be caught as he is heading back down to the reclined position where the tension spring provides resistance to dissipate impact and then reverses momentum to provide upward impetus for the next throw.
The deflection nets are maintained by a framework that is connected to two vertical support members. Each support member comprises a cylindrical tube that telescopes into a cylindrical tube of a larger diameter with both tubes having matching apertures to receive a lockout or pin to secure it into place and adjust the height of the deflection nets. The inferior ends of the support members are attached to the base platform via a high tension mechanical stabilizing spring that will prevent erratic movement of the deflection nets when impacted by the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other ball return devices designed for returning balls while exercising. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,109 issued to Kenneth J. Mahoney et al. on Aug. 13, 1991.
Another patent was issued to Andrew Caruso on Feb. 15, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,020. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,048 was issued to Kerry D. Mullen et al. on Dec. 3, 1996. Another was issued on Mar. 25, 1997 to Hua-Lu Hsiang as U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,922 and still yet another was issued to Ronald A. Anderson et al. on Jun. 30, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,537.